Our Aftermath
by Soraeatscheese
Summary: A war and two boys caught in between, wondering the mystery of why it happened.  Both will stop at nothing to find out the truth.  If only the truth was easy to find as they think… Non yaoi!


Summary: He, like a stone, is unemotional and is controlling over his son. This is a change that is hard for his son to except. The change…is to loose a friend. Riku and Sora are caught in between a war that none of them wanted. Both try to uncover the secret that ruined so many lives…and what they find…may turn them against the only ones they have left; each other.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters Ritzia, Keldric (Keldy) and Lekius (Lek), they are from Dawn of Mana (fun game, very fun game) as well as Kingdom Hearts in general. But I do own the plot of this story. Square Enix owns both games.

Hey people. This is my first fanfic on I really hope for this story to do well 'cause I like it a lot. I hope you guys do too. Anyway, read and review.

_**Our Aftermath**_

_Chapter One:_

Why Are We Fighting?

_I'm Sora_

_I know that I know nothing_

_And if this is life then I wish to know nothing_

_I wish to be blissfully ignorant in this_

_I don't want to know this_

_This war_

_My war_

_Underlining areas of waves _

_Crashing into the shore_

_Secrets lay in the poetic confusion _

_That he speaks…_

_The Toma_

_Manuscript Translated in 4239_

_Part Of "Secrets of The Crisis War: The Beginning"_

* * *

What I hate most is that I knew that we wouldn't win. I knew that my people were going to be slaughtered if we go through with this. I knew that I could be one of them. But I didn't protest. I let it happen. The next in line to be chief of the tribe and I just let them go.

I had power to stop it. I knew it then…I know it now. But what does that mean now that everything is coming to a close. This battle is coming so close that I can count down the seconds to when we march…and when they march…and when we meet at the middle. Worries forgotten. Memories cast aside. Loved ones…unimportant. All that is important is the fight. The fight that could very well be out deaths…but I didn't stop it. I wouldn't stop it…

Know why? Because I'm a coward. When it comes to my father, all I do is cower in fear. Arguments never work. Words are meaningless against that man. When I try to voice my opinions, I'm shot down like I don't matter. It hurts, but I'm used to it. Me and father don't get along and I doubt that I ever will get along with that man. I hope I never see him again after this. I have a feeling that I may get my wish…in a very horrible way.

Kairi stood beside me with fear in her eyes. We had just got together a few days ago and now that could be ripped away from both of us. I didn't wish that fate for her. I didn't want her to die… It didn't matter if it was me, but…her…I couldn't bear it. She deserved more than that. She deserved to live to see another day. I wanted to experience that day with her, but I would understand if I didn't. It would be punishment enough for my cowardice.

"Sora…are we…?" I could finish her sentence for her. Are we going to die? It is the scariest thing to hear from a girl you love. Kairi always has so much hope. To hear her say that…it broke down every little bit of hope I had.

"I…I don't know, Kairi." I whispered as she held tightly onto my arm. I wanted to comfort her so badly, but I didn't know what to say. What could I say? That everything was going to be alright? I couldn't lie to her. She would know that I was lying anyway. I'm a horrible lair.

"Sora…" she whispered again.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Promise me…that we'll meet again." My eyes widened at her statement as I felt hope settle once more in my gut. "You never changer Sora! Don't start now! You never lose hope…so…keep believing with me. Alright, Sora? I'll be right here with you."

I stared at her and then smiled lovingly. I loved her. I truly did. He hugged her as the trees swayed calmly behind me. She hugged back. Even in the dark of night. Even in the midst of a battle. I could never let her leave my side…just like she would never let me leave hers. "I need you with me, Sora…" she whispered lovingly.

"I need you, too, Kairi." She snuggled happily into my embrace, happy that she could at least block out the thoughts of war long enough to say this "maybe goodbye". She sighed and came out of the hug, opting instead to hold my hands as she stood in front of me. She smiled a brilliant smiled and I couldn't help, but reveal my own. Kairi picked up my smile by being friends with me for so long and both of us were teased for smiling so brightly that maybe we could cause someone to be blind. We didn't care though. We still smiled. It's how we held on to each other, remembered each other at night, even though we were only a few doors away.

She turned her head to look beside her and saw my father giving her a smug look. She glared at him and turned her attention back to me. She came closer and leaned on to me and, on instinct, I wrapped my hands around her protectively. "I don't like that man…" she whispered hatefully.

I chuckled lightly. "Kairi, he's my father."

"So? I still don't like him. He gives me a really bad feeling, Sora. Why does he seem so calm about this?" Kairi had a point, I noticed. Everyone else seemed scared, but my dad was the one with the utmost charisma and confidence. He was always like that. It would never change. Still, something about it worried me and it worried me even more that Kairi had picked up on it. Maybe she was right. Maybe there was something about it that was under the surface.

"Well…he's a soldier." I reasoned, "Plus, he's chief. He has to stay calm to help the people stay calm."

Kairi shook her head. "No…that's not it. He seems almost…happy. He's even smiling, Sora. Something isn't right." I patted her head and began to run my hand through her shoulder length, auburn hair. She purred lightly and nestled herself closer to me with her head resting on my shoulder. "You know I'm right…" she spoke softly.

"No I don't, but I trust your sense of judgment. I'll look into it if I can. Promise." I assured.

"'Kay."

I smiled brightly. "Don't worry about it, okay, babe? I'm going to protect you from anything. Even my father if I have to." She laughed and kissed my cheek.

Our happy mood was soon crushed, however, when one of the soldiers blew the war horn. Kairi tensed and I held her tighter. People rushed passed us, but we didn't care. We just wanted to share this one last moment. Who knows if we would see each other again?

I let go of her and picked up my spear that had fallen onto the ground. I didn't remember when it did that, not like it's important anyway. I looked back at her and watched as she pulled on gloves that she used to protect her hands when she fought. She was an up close and personal type of fighter; like to use her hands to do the dirty work. I was surprised when she came to me and told me that she was fighting too. Most of the tribe was going to fight actually. They all wanted to protect their home. I didn't care about home. It wasn't on my important list of things to protect. The only thing there, at the top of the list, was Kairi. I came second to her. Everything would be fine for me if only I could guarantee her safety.

So we started to run out of the cover of our forest that surrounded our village and went to meet the incoming army. I grabbed her hand as I ran and squeezed it and she squeezed back. She smiled and smiled back. We would be fine. We would be.

ÓÓ

I decided to have a conference at this moment as to the war that was about to start. This battle was the deciding battle and it would be the only battle fought. This battle was about massacre, but luckily, I changed my father's view to capture. I don't like the thought of hundreds of people dead because of my country.

Truly, I was surprised my father heard my pleas for this. I tried to get him to stop the world all together, but he refused. When I asked him to at least capture them and not slaughter them, he actually said yes. My question is why? My father is a stubborn man that rarely ever changes his mind unless it does nothing to deter him from his original goal. The next question is what is the goal of this?

We, the Arlandrians, have a huge army; everyone knows that. Therefore, we are the leading powers in this country. However, sometimes father attacks random districts of this country for unknown gain. I just thought that it was for territory and most of the time I was right. Except this time, that didn't seem to fit to me.

The Lazarians were a race of cat humanoids with ears and tails of cats, but the body of a human. They lived peacefully in their little forest and didn't bother much with the affairs outside their little forest. They were a reserved race, opting to keep to themselves. So it didn't make sense for my father to attack them; there would be no gain in it. So why? There is more underneath the skin than before. A plot is unfolding…and I want to know what.

"Leon." I called.

"Nothing, sir." he answered back.

"Cloud."

"I'm sorry, my lord."

"Tidus."

"Not even the least bit, sire."

"Keldric."

"Nothing, your liege."

I sighed in annoyance. Nothing. They came up empty handed again. I was beginning to lose hope that anything odd was going on in the kingdom other than my father banging the latest slut he could find. I turned to my servants, soldiers and friends with a frown. What was going on? "This…is odd." I whispered.

"We are—" they started, but I stopped them abruptly.

"Don't. There would be no point in you apologizing. Father is using everything he as to hide information. It's alright; we'll just follow up with the plan. And if you are going to ask any questions, do so informally. I hate this formality crap."

"Riku, are you sure that this is going to work?"

"No, but with the chief's son, we would be able to build the country up again if we find anything out of the ordinary with my father's operation. After all, father will have most of them all captured." I reasoned.

"True, but, your father is a snake, Riku. He may go back on your deal." said Cloud as he crossed his arms.

I nodded. "That thought has crossed my mind and that's why I'm sending you out there to find him."

"But Riku, who's going to protect you?"

"Keldric, please. I may be a prince, but I can fend for myself. I've already sent Lekius out onto the field with his special unit. He's searching in the north area of the battle field. Tidus and Keldy, take the east. Leon, take the west. Cloud, take the south. You've got your assignments. Go, and don't come back until one of you has him." I turned back to the balcony and began to go out to it to watch the battle, "You have my leave."

"Yes, your majesty."

They soon departed and left me in peace once more. By now the battle had started and I could see the blood of many being spilt onto the ground. I stroked my silver hair, trying to calm my stressful state. There was only a small chance of this working. I needed to find the chief's son and get him to cooperate. With out that, I doubt that I would find anything about my father's plan and I wouldn't be able to save Lazarians.

I closed my eyes as I leaned on the railing, clutching the bar harshly. My robes fell off of my shoulders slightly to reveal my lighter prince clothes. A white shirt elaborately decorated with gold and silver designs tucked into pants that were held up with a silver belt. My pants were satin smooth that were dyed blue and tucked into boots that started just below my knee. A sword hung at my hip and was naked since it did not have a sheath.

I sighed. It was all in the hands of my subordinates now.

ÓÓ

I was fighting for what seemed like forever and could barely stand. They just kept coming and coming and coming. For some reason it reminded me of cockroaches. They also just kept coming and coming and…well, you get the idea. The Arlandrians had a bigger army than us the Lazarians, which was to be expected since they started this whole conquering thing with the other districts of the country of Destiny. This all started when the new king came into power.

I saw another man come from my side and quickly stabbed the man before moving onto another man and laying a number on him. I couldn't see Kairi anywhere and was searching for her fervently, but so far I had come up with nothing. My ears couldn't pick up any of her sounds, but they did pick up calm foot steps. I put the sound to the back of my mind and began to run, calling out her name as I fought through many of the army men.

I still heard those footsteps even while I was running and soon heard the high piercing note of a flute. The fighting didn't stop however, nor did it redouble; I couldn't help but think about what it was for.

I soon found out.

In front of me, behind me, all around me, there were so many men. At least seventeen or so. They began to close in on me and I growled menacingly for them to back of. They didn't.

"So we meet for the first time, Chief's Son." I turned around to the voice behind me and came face to face with a green haired boy with shoulder length hair. His eyes were a golden type of brown and he had slightly tanned skin. He wore the clothes of an imperial soldier of Arlandria, but it was unique. It had giant leaves poking out of the back and showing at the side. There were at least five in total. He must have formally been one of the elves in the next country over.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

He smiled. "I'm Lekius. I'm not here to hurt you, but you do need to come with me."

"Why?"

"Look. We can either make this ease or hard. It's your choice, Sora."

"How do you know my name?" I asked lowly as Lekius drew forward. He pulled out his bow that was in between his leaves and pulled out an arrow out of the quiver of arrows on his back. He positioned himself and aimed. "I won't miss if you run and it would be a shame if I killed you."

This man was serious. I could see in his eyes that there was no sense of joking at all. Lekius…seemed like a dangerous man not to be trifled with.

I wouldn't run and I had a feeling that if I listened to this man then maybe something good may happen. Just…call it a hunch, I guess. I didn't know at the time, but I just had a feeling and I knew from long ago that following your gut was always the way to go. "Lekius…what do you want with me?"

Lekius raised an eyebrow and lowered his weapon with a friendly smile. "It's not me who wants you. It's the prince," commented Lekius laughed, "I thought this would be harder."

I smiled back, liking his attitude. "I can be stubborn, but I have a good feeling about going with you. I've learned to trust them over the years."

"I see. Well, come on, the prince will be glad to see you." With a flick of his wrist, the soldiers moved in an apprehended me quite easily. I didn't struggle. I wanted to meet this prince and get my hands on him and figure out why his father started this war. I smiled inwardly at all the things I could do to the prince without the guards finding out and began to plan different scenarios in my head. All ending in very painful deaths. The thought pleased me greatly.

But I did worry about Kairi. I knew that I was going to stay alive a little longer since I was a prisoner of war. Kairi was no such thing. She could be slaughtered right now for all I knew. The fact that I lost her hurt more than ever with that thought, but those thought were chased away completely when I heard her yelling voice.

"Sora!! SORA!!" she yelled as she ran through the people to reach me. I looked at her sadly as I saw tears well up in her eyes and her shouts becoming more frantic.

Lekius looked between us and let out a sigh. "Do not attack her. The three of you, keep her safe in this war and make sure she gets captured. Actually, capture her now and deliver her to the king."

I looked at him with wide eyes. "Why the king? Doesn't the prince want her, too? Can't you bring her with me?"

"I have orders, Sora. She is not in the ones addressed by the prince, but she does fit into the category of King's Slave. Most of your people will become that today, Sora. You won't be. You will become the prince's slave."

I immediately whirled around on Lekius, but he barely even broke a sweat. "I don't want to be some kid's slave!"

"I would refrain from calling Prince Riku a mere child, Sora. You may be the chief's son, but that doesn't mean you get special treatment. Now move." Lekius turned to his soldiers then as he gave them orders, "Make sure he gets to his majesty's chambers safely and if he gives any resistance feel free knock him out, but _do not_ hurt him. If you do I will feel free to give you the most horrible punishment and carry out your death sentence with a smile on my face." I was right; Lekius is one scary dude.

I was dragged off and I didn't try to fight back much. I was sure that Lekius meant his words and wouldn't hesitate to do what he said or make his soldiers do what he said.

"_**SORA!!**_"

I turned back to Kairi's captured form as she struggled against the soldiers to reach me. I couldn't bear to look at her. Tears streamed down her face showing her frustration, her anger…her hurt. She looked like she was ready to give up. I couldn't have that. "Kairi!!! Don't worry!! We'll see each other again!!!" I shouted.

Kairi watched me with her tears still running down her cheeks. "I know we will!!!" she shouted with a smile and I grinned back, seeing her earlier hope reflecting in her eyes like a bright light. I loved to see that in her. I loved to see her smile. I just…loved her…immensely.

Lekius looked back at me, some of his green hair covering one of his golden brown eyes. "Don't worry about her. Luckily we got to her first so she's guaranteed to be captured and not be harmed for as long as this battle holds out." Lekius faced the front again and gestured for his soldiers to pull me along, "You see, we're only capturing your clan, not killing them."

Now that didn't make sense. "Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"I don't know." said Lekius, seeming genuinely confused, "We were hoping that you knew."

This was all just getting complicated. Why would I know something? It didn't make sense. I don't even have that much power over my father and I'm always left out of important plans—like this one for example. Did the prince feel like I would be able to tell my father's plan to him? "Why does the prince want to know?"

Lekius grinned. "Inquisitive. He will like that in you. Next thing you know, you two will be the best of friends!"

"Just answer my question."

"Alright, alright. Prince Riku feels that since you are the chief's son, he thinks that you know something."

"But he has nothing to base that on!" I said incredulously. Those in the royal family should know better than that. He was putting faith on a gamble. I was even taught not to do that unless I knew I could win.

"Yes. It was a risk, but not one that would affect him any." Oh…so that's why he did it. "But he hopes to make an ally out of you."

"An ally?" I asked distrustfully.

Lekius must have caught the tone I used since he laughed. "Don't be so suspicious. Everything will be explained once you meet with the prince." Hmph, it better. Right now, nothing made sense. The prince wanted to speak with me, most likely about the current war going on around me, and he thinks that I have useful information for him—which I don't. This really sucks. I don't think I was made politics.

But I guess…I don't really have a choice in the matter. This is all politics! And now I may be in the middle of it.

ÓÓ

As I sat at my desk, writing a letter to my cousin in Archipel, I wondered when the chief's son would get here. The battle had been raging on for awhile and many of my father's forces were resorting to killing the Lazarians instead of apprehending them. But the Lazarians are hardly pushovers. They were putting up a fight better than any of the other armies that battled against my father's forces and they were only a quarter of the size. I was very impressed.

Just when I finished the last word on my letter, my door burst open. Obviously it was either Tidus or Keldric who did it; they were the only who had guts to do so. I turned to the doorway and smiled as I watched Tidus and Lekius stroll in with a brunette with spiky hair and cat ears poking out of his hair. His eyes were deep blue like ocean blue and his skin was tanned. He was wearing ratty clothes, which had probably become that way with the fighting outside. His clothes were those of his culture—bright colours with either shorts or anything that was loose fitting and kept the person wearing it cool. It also allowed his tail to poke out and move around.

Right now, he seemed quite agitated and probably felt like a trapped animal in those restraints. It must have been Lekius who caught him. Never left a stone unturned, that one. Must have been the same with capturing someone, too.

"Release him." I said and Lekius did so. He then pushed the chief's son forward and closed the door behind him as he and Tidus walked in. Tidus sat on my bed and Lekius did the same with Sora situated in between them. Sora glared at their closeness and then looked at me with a curious gaze before glaring once again. Seemed like this one had a temper.

"Welcome, Chief's Son. I hope that we'll be able to find some things out about this sudden war." I opted regally. I was hoping mostly…that he would have information that I could use to figure out this mystery. I had to find out…

I just had to…

_To be continued…_

* * *

So there it is. Hope you all like it and tell me what you think! It'll get better as it goes on. Anyway, till next chap! 


End file.
